


The Fic Exchange

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have both just received their gift fics in the exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Gift" Challenge

“Oh yes, that’s so right.  Perfect!  That was amazing!”  
  
Sherlock listened to John’s enthusiasm for whatever was absorbing him on his computer.  “I presume your fic exchange has just been posted.”  
  
“It has.  It was marvellous.  Exactly what I wanted.  I’ll just leave a comment and then we can go.”  
  
John typed rapidly.  **This was all sorts of excellent.  I’ll be back later to go into more detail.  I want to marry you and have your babies.** He looked critically at the last sentence and then regretfully put a line through it and added **You have made me very, very happy**.  He wanted to maintain a degree of realism, and since he didn’t live in an omegaverse the latter part was impossible.  And he was already engaged to a very dashing silver fox DI.  
  
Sherlock, meanwhile, was fidgeting in impatience.  John looked at him and suddenly he realised, “There were two fics posted this morning.  Was yours the other one?  I didn’t stop to read it as soon as I saw mine was up.”  
  
“It was.  And it was dross.”  
  
John turned to search for it.  “But this is good.  I’m sure it’s by one of my favourite authors.  And it’s mystical AU – I love those.  It’s long too, I’ll have to read it later.”  
  
He scrolled down to read the comments.  The first one was clearly from Sherlock.  **Immature.  Implausible.  Pointless.** At least that explained Sherlock’s bad humour.  
  
“Oh well,” John said.  “Maybe next time.”  
  
Sherlock snorted.  
  
***  
  
Greg Lestrade spotted his fic had been posted that morning.  Eagerly he looked down to see if he had received any comments.  The first one was from the recipient.  He grinned, delightedly.  Yes, the babies were impractical, but the marriage was most definitely happening.  
  
Mycroft Holmes looked at his own offering and permitted himself a small smile.  The first comment was exactly what he hoped for.  He mentally chalked another mark up on his side of the fraternal feuding.


End file.
